


She's Gone

by ko_chan



Series: Thoughts of a Father [2]
Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, more shadowsan introspective, tiny bit of red crackle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 13:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20893142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: “You knew this whole time… you knew she wasn’t meant for this.” Gray whispers. There’s pain there, Shadowsan clearly hears, and he can’t help but feel sympathy for the boy.The sequel to She’s Too Good for You no one really expected, but we’re getting anyway.





	She's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here’s a sequel to She’s Too Good for You with some good ol’ dadowsan! 
> 
> Summary: “You knew this whole time… you knew she wasn’t meant for this.” Gray whispers. There’s pain there, Shadowsan clearly hears, and he can’t help but feel sympathy for the boy. 
> 
> The sequel to She’s Too Good for You no one really expected, but we’re getting anyway. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Carmen Sandiego

Shadowsan feels an emptiness when he returns to his classroom after failing to escape with Black Sheep in her defection. Freedom was within his reach—a life free of V.I.L.E for both of them was a dream he coveted dearly, and now it was snatched away.

At least for Black Sheep, a life free of crime was possible now, and he could take comfort in that his adoptive daughter was safe. He knew ever since he first held her as a baby, she would never be able to become dark. Watching her grow up, he knew she was too innocent—too pure. She truly was the light of V.I.L.E’s dark world, and now they’ve lost her.

But now he could rest easy, knowing that she was beginning a new life without darkness and deception. She could be whoever she wanted, go wherever she wanted. That’s all Shadowsan—Suhara—ever wanted for Black Sheep.

The sound of his classroom door slamming open interrupted his thoughts. He turned to see Crackle—_Gray_, as Black Sheep affectionately called him—standing there, looking out of breath, desperation shining in his eyes. It looked like the boy’s whole world was shattered.

“Black Sheep isn’t really gone, is she?” he asked, almost begging, pleading with Shadowsan that this was just some cruel joke. Perhaps he hopes Black Sheep is playing one of her pranks to get back at him for the Morocco incident. Perhaps he is already thinking of ways to say he’s sorry, prepared to do whatever it took to get him back in her good graces.

“She is.” Shadowsan confirmed. Gray’s expression turned to despair.

Perhaps his world did shatter.

“That’s what you were trying to tell me before, wasn’t it?” Gray’s voice cracks. “You knew this whole time… you knew she wasn’t meant for this.” Gray whispers. There’s pain there, Shadowsan clearly hears, and he can’t help but feel sympathy for the boy.

“Black Sheep was always meant for more than V.I.L.E. She is a bright light—the darkness would never be able to smother her.” Shadowsan repeated. Gray looked positively broken. Shadowsan remembered that fateful Friday long ago when Gray gazed at Black Sheep with such honest adoration that Shadowsan thought perhaps Gray _could _be the one for her. Maybe he could see Black Sheep’s light like he did. Maybe Gray would see Black Sheep—_really_ see her—and take her away from the dark shadows of V.I.L.E Isle.

But the boy was too arrogant—blinded by the promise of greatness. He was too busy flying high, not realizing the closer he got to the sun, the more he’d get burned. It was too late for Gray—he descended too far into the darkness of V.I.L.E to salvage himself. His relationship with Black Sheep turned to ash that night in Morocco, and it was his foolhardy ambition and fear of V.I.L.E that was left to pick up the pieces.

It was clear Gray saw that now too.

However, what Shadowsan didn’t expect was Gray’s expression of agony to morph into a determined one.

“What happens to her now? Are we going to hunt her down like a dog?” Gray looked ready to charge into battle. Whether to capture Black Sheep or protect her, Shadowsan was not sure.

“As far as V.I.L.E is concerned, Black Sheep is dead. She is free to start a life away from our dark world.” Shadowsan explained sternly. He would not tolerate V.I.L.E hunting down Black Sheep and would do whatever it took to keep her safe. If he had to fight Gray, he would do so.

Gray glared at him, his fists clenched at his sides. He swiftly turned away from the stealth master, facing the doorway.

“Black Sheep isn’t dead though. She’ll never be dead to me.” Gray stated firmly, determination in his posture and resolve shining in his eyes. Shadowsan watched him leave, hoping the boy would become his ally and not his enemy.

At least for Black Sheep’s sake.

**Author's Note:**

> There you guys go! Do you want a Season 2 complaint sequel or an AU sequel? Let me know!


End file.
